Put Me Back Together
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Alec is the loner, the quiet one, broken. But he isn't just that. No one ever bothered to see it though. To see him. And he thought he was okay with that. Until he met someone that will turn his world upside down but also show him love.
1. The Rules

_Hi! I somehow feel like I want to do this lifetime too for some reason. So I'm going to write a few chapters on it that will hopefully end up good. I'm not going to tell you which lifetime this is though. You'll have to see for yourself but this is a prequel to what was written in 'You and I'. I hope you'll like it._

Rule one: Don't make eye contact.

Rule two: Appear as small as possible.

Rule three: Don't say a word. Ever.

I reminded myself as I walked through the school halls to my next class. It was always a mantra in my head. Three rules that I always followed no matter what. Three rules that I learned pretty fast in my family, because if there is one thing you need to learn if you're in my family it's that it's better to stay unnoticed. Less attention is on you like that. And I hate attention. Attention makes it impossible to keep secrets. And I like for mine to stay hidden.

So I keep to my rules. I have since I was little. No one notices me like this. Half of my own class doesn't know I exist and I'm in my last year. But I like it like that. Not being notices is good. Being invisible is always good.

My brother doesn't think so though. He loves the attention. Always did. I guess that being kind of related to him did help me in staying hidden. No one gives you a second or even a first glance if you're standing next to Jace. Jace who is all golden hair and golden eyes. A complete attention grabber in itself unlike me who just looks plain. But again, nothing to complain here.

I honestly think that adopting him into the family is the best decision my parents made. For me and for them. Aside from my crush for him but that doesn't matter. No one knows about that so it's fine. No one has to know and no one will. I can live with it. I have for years now and I will for many years more so I'm used to it.

But it really is the best thing for my parents for adopting him. For one he's straight, unlike me but that's another secret that is best left hidden. Especially in my family. I'm glad they have at least one perfect son though. Even if he's not biologically theirs. Perfect grades, looks, a girlfriend…His every parents dream. Except for the behavior but that isn't that important when you can have eyes of every in the room on you by just entering it.

So yeah I'm happy for them. I am.

Besides I'm good like this. Keeping to my rules and avoiding people. It left me with no friends aside from my siblings but I don't mind. I don't want any friends anyway. No point really. I'm not a social person either way.

Even with my rules though, there is still one person who sees me. I don't know why, I could never figure it out but sometimes I can feel his eyes on me. It was unnerving at first but I got kind of used to it over time. It's still weird though. I'm not used to people seeing me after all.

I entered the classroom just as the bell rang and went to the first empty spot right away. Today it seems I'm going to be in the first row. It is not the best when keeping hidden but not even teachers see me anymore either way so I'm going to be fine. If you keep quiet no one can see you after all.

When the teacher came and started the class I took notes dutifully as always. That is I took them for the first ten minutes before getting bored and trailing off, ending up doodling on the page of the book instead. It was only half through the class that it hit me that I haven't said a word in nearly a week now. I was taken aback by it for a second before shrugging it off because it has been a month once that I didn't talk. It even took my siblings a while to notice then and they usually notice pretty quickly, them being the only ones that care and all. But it was a month that Jace met Clary and with that Izzy met her friend Simon too so I guess that was more important. They are dating now after all and I couldn't be more happy for them. I want to rip Clary's head off once in a while true, but I'm still happy for them.

I was just about to go back to doodling when I felt it. His gaze was on my again. I didn't even have to turn around to see him either. He always sits on the same spot at the back with a view to the whole classroom so he can see me no matter where I sit.

I may have stared a few times at him too but no one needs to know that. How can I not though. Always wearing tight colorful clothes to school even after getting more than just a few warnings because of it. He is hot and I couldn't help but notice that but It's not like I'm going to do anything about it. I don't even know why he keeps staring. There is no reason for him to. He doesn't like me. I know that because no one does.

So it's better to just ignore him like I always do. Because to do otherwise I would have to talk and let myself be seen and I don't like that. I makes me feel uncomfortable when I have eyes on me. It makes me feel like they know. Like they know everything. Every secret I have. Every thought I don't want to be heard. I don't like it so no, I'm not going to do anything but ignore him. I have for a year now. Everything has been normal until a year ago. No one saw me before then but then suddenly Magnus was there and he saw for some reason. He always sees and I don't like it. I don't like it one bit because if he does maybe the others will too. And that is not good. Not good at all.

I have three rules. Never make eye contact. Appear as small as possible. Don't say a word. But somehow he manages to pass them all for some reason. Only he passes over all of them and sees me anyway. I don't know why. I never knew why. And honestly, I don't want to find out.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Like I said, not telling which one this is but I hope you liked the first chapter. There should be five chapters all in all. Let's hope they end up good and also please tell me what you thought of this and maybe your guesses on what this may be. I'll try posting soon._

_So review my lovelies._


	2. Break Them

_I'm so very sorry for the wait. Too many things to write as of late and my malec fics have been neglected. Sorry again. And that week of no internet didn't help that much either. Anyway the second chapter is finally here. Hope you'll like it. Oh and I loved all of your guesses. Some got it and some didn't but I am not telling you which one it is. Yet.  
_

A raindrop slid down the already wet leaf with the others, all merging into one at the end and slowly falling down it and towards the ground, getting lost over so many other on the way considering that it was pouring outside.

But it doesn't matter. The rain feels nice against my skin as I sat on a bench in a park, completely empty of other people except for a few passerbies' here and there, hurrying on under their umbrellas. While I just sat there, soaked to the bone as I lazily watched the raindrops fall. What's the point of getting up and under a roof anyway? It's peaceful like this. Plus it's easy to get unnoticed if the rain is pouring because no one wants to stay long outside during those.

Thunder roared, making me slowly glance up and with that let the rain hit my face which of cause made me need to squint and bring my hand up just in time to see lightning paint over the clouds above before more thunder could be heard. It wasn't the first in the past hour so it barely made me look up before focusing back on the leaves of the tree in front of where I was sitting.

Has it been hours though? How long have I been sitting here? I didn't know nor did I care. Having to intension of going home any time soon and knowing no one would even bother noticing I'm not there in the first place. I could disappear all together and they wouldn't notice for at least two weeks for sure. Not that I care. It doesn't matter.

I was fully lost in thought and just staring upfront with dazed and unfocused eyes when the rain suddenly stopped falling over me.

Still feeling too tired and just lazy to show any sudden movements like jumping out of my skin at the sudden shadow that was covering me and black leather pants that were taking over my view I just slowly looked up. Coming face to face with the person I wanted to see the least because I am always uneasy when he's near me. Magnus. He was just standing in front of me with a big blue umbrella covering up both from the rain that just kept falling around us. And all I could do was stare. He noticed me even here. It was unnerving to say the least.

"You're going to get soaked if you keep sitting here." Magnus pointed out and it were the first words he ever spoke to me. I found myself entranced by how his voice sounded and the feeling of those gold and green eyes staring right into mine but still turned my head back down all the while. Why is he even talking to me? Why does he care when no one else does? Why him? "You're not much of a talker are you?" He asked after noticing that I really have no intension of answering. Just sighing when once again I didn't reply before doing what I definitely didn't expect and sitting next to me on the bench that was almost more soaked then me by this point. It was dry where I was sitting though. But that must have been the fact that I have been sitting here for a while even before the rain started falling.

It was silent after that. Only the sound of rain falling for the next minute or and Magnus was just sitting there next to me. Just…Sitting.

"I don't think I can get any wetter then I already am." I finally gave in and spoke for the first time in two months, new personal record, with voice slightly scratchy from lack of use making me clear my throat afterwards.

Magnus chuckled at my response, turning slightly so he can look at me but I was still intent on looking at the ground. Watching the raindrops hit it harshly. Making more than just a few puddles. "You're right I guess. Which brings me to my next question. Why are you sitting on a rain, getting soaked?"

"Why not?" I answered, seeing as there is no point in not answering since it doesn't look he will go away any time soon. Might as well talk. It actually felt nice to talk to someone. It has been so long. The second the thought came I pushed it away because Magnus doesn't acre and this is probably the first and last time we're talking so there is no need of me thinking it's nice. The second he gets up it will be back to no one caring after all.

Magnus full out laughed this time and somehow I found myself almost smiling at the sound I somehow managed to get out of him. Almost. "Well you Alexander are the most intriguing person I ever met."

"Doubt it." I replied with a mumble even as my full name passing through his lips took me by surprise and made me tense for a second. People never call me my full name. They don't call me at all actually. I didn't even know anyone even knew my full name anymore. But apparently Magnus does. Of course he does.

"Oh no you are." He insisted making me just sigh because if that isn't the biggest lie ever I don't know what is.

"Aren't you going to leave? You're getting quite wet." As I said it I glanced at him for a moment from the corner of my eye before getting back to my previous staring at nothing. The umbrella above us really wasn't doing any good though since we were both getting wet. The only difference being that I was already wet to begin with.

"No. I don't mind that much actually." He said, stretching his legs forwards to get more comfortable. "Plus you're not all alone like this."

"I'm always alone." The reply was more to myself them him but he still heard and sent me a bright smile.

"Well not anymore." And with that he really did stay. Sitting next to me with the rain pouring mercilessly over the both of us for hours more. Way into the night with only silence and the pitter patter of raindrops to keep us company.

That night when I finally came home and took a long hot shower to warm myself up I noticed that for the first time someone actually seems to care. The thought caught me by surprise but again I found myself pushing it away because Magnus doesn't care. Why would he care? This was just a onetime thing. A pity thing. Nothing more.

However Magnus kept to his promise for some unknown reason. Seemingly making it his life mission to always be there so now instead of constant stares there was talk. He talked with me only rarely replying but he again didn't seem to care. Sometimes we would just be there in silence but again he was there. Always there. It was annoying really. That's what I have been telling myself anyway to hide the stupid fluttering in my stomach every time he smiled at me because I am not having a crush on Magnus. I am now.

Jace and Izzy noticed about three weeks in that I wasn't alone always anymore, seeing as Magnus came home with me almost every day too. I never sent him away. I couldn't. And I hated it. He's going to leave soon enough anyway so why am I getting my hopes up? When they noticed though they were shocked of course but it didn't take long for it to pass and they were back to their own lives again. And that was normal. I was used to that. Then why isn't Magnus doing the same yet? It has been a month and he's still there with no intension of leaving what so ever. Why?

I got my answer one night months after as I was walking alone. Well I would have been walking alone if Magnus didn't tag along just because. That was the only reason he got to wanting to come along. Just because.

It made me smile and that scared me. I got too used to him always being there even though I know he will leave and it will just hurt more. Everyone always leaves after all. That's why I have my rules. Why did I disregard them so easily with Magnus then? Magnus looked at me then and I got my answer. That's why. No one has ever looked and me and actually seen me before. Not even my parents. Actually especially not my parents. So this is all not normal and it took me by surprise so I guess that's why I let him be. Doesn't mean it was a good idea though. It's just a matter of time.

"I'm going to get you out of your shell." Magnus spoke up suddenly, startling me slightly seeing as it was only silence between us for the past few hours and I definitely didn't expect to hear his voice all of the sudden.

"What makes you think I have a shell?" I replied without bothering to look at him even though I knew he was looking at me as we walked through darkness.

"Oh you do darling. And I'm going to get you out of it." Darling. He has been calling me that quite a lot and I honestly never knew how to deal with it. I don't even know how I feel about it. It definitely wasn't helping the full out crush I had on the boy by this point. Yes, a crush. Maybe even slightly more but a crush is as far as I'm willing to accept. So I'll go with crush.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" I asked with a sigh, being stopped from walking any further by his fingers wrapping around my wrist and turning me around so that I have to look at him. Which I did only to see a smile on those lips.

"Well how about…" Those lips I was looking at just a moment before descended on mine for a quick kiss. My first kiss. Leaving me thoroughly surprised like never before, which is saying a lot since I have been spending a lot of time with Magnus, and all I could so was just stare with wide eyes as he pulled away because there is no way Magnus just kissed me. No way. Why would he do that. "One kiss at a time."

It took me a second to remember how that sentence started and even when I did his lips were on mine again in a kiss that I found myself returning this time around, feeling him smile against my lips as I did.

"I like you. You can0t push me away. And I really am going to get you out of that shell of your Alexander." He spoke as we finally pulled apart from a kiss that wasn't so short the second time, forehead rested against mine and a smile gracing his lips.

And he did. Somehow in the months that folowed he did get me out of my shell just like he said. With one kiss at a time.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Did this feel too rushed? I hope it didn't and you liked it. A little bit of fluff for you. Please review below and I'll try updating soon but again sorry if I end up keeping you waiting again. Also 20 reviews for only the first chapter? Wow. I did not expect that but thanks guys. I love you all._

_Oh and one more thing before I go. This fic - Rainbow Country by RoselynM – check it out. It's new and only the first two chapters out but it left me intrigued so read it if you wanna. And while I'm advertising fanfiction, this too – Behind These Bars by The Forgotten Dreams – it is an awesome piece of fanfiction that can't be left unread. It also has a far too low count of reviews so seriously check it out if you wanna. Well now that we're done with that…_

_Please review my lovelies._


	3. Own Them

_Sorry for the wait but look I'm done. I don't know if I should apologize in advance because it is 3am here and I have been writing this since 1 and have no idea what I just wrote. So I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense. I tried. I hope I did good though. But anyway here you go now. Hope you like it._

Two boys walked down the street, hands intertwined and steps slow. They weren't in any rush anyway. It was the end of a school day and with backpacks on their backs they just walked mindlessly. An idea that came from the green eyed one who had a fond look on his face every time he looked at the other.

The blue eyed boy however had no idea how to act in this kind of a situation. It was all new to him and he's not used to people noticing him let alone showing him affection like Magnus did when he smiled at him or took his hand as they walked. Hell, a quick glance his way when he though he wasn't looking was a lot more than he ever got.

So yea it's safe to say that the blue eyed boy was lost and just went with whatever because of it. He has been since the other kissed him a week ago. A week of walking together to school and from it. A random walk to the park two or three times. It was nice actually.

Alec liked the feeling of the others hand holding his. He liked the way Magnus would tug his hand ever so slightly to get Alec's attention or just to make him walk faster or come closer.

And he couldn't have hated that fact more than he did. He shouldn't like it. He should be pushing the other away. He should shield himself like he has been for so long. But then why isn't he? Why is he letting Magnus in when he should be pushing him away? It's a question he asks himself a lot lately.

This time though, this time he might have an answer after all; he thought as he looked at Magnus's back as he got behind a bit. It was only for a second though before he felt the oh so familiar tug by now that made him smile before quickening his pace.

Yea he knew the answer now. There is one very simple reason he lets Magnus in.

He lets him in because if he's going to be hurt by people he would very much like it to be Magnus. Because with Magnus he gets if even only a week of smiles and more happiness then he had in a while before the inevitable pain that him leaving will bring.

Because he will leave. Alec knows he will.

…

However one more week passed, and another, and another…Before Alec knew it two months already passed and Magnus was still there. Still next to him. Smiling, kissing, seeing… Saying such embarrassing things it made the blue eyed boy uncomfortable but he still loved it. He loved every 'I like you Alec' and 'You should move your hair to the side more, you have beautiful eyes' and just everything.

He did not like it when Magnus called him beautiful. He is not beautiful. And he is a boy, he most definitely does not want to be called pretty. But the other still kept on saying it. He kept on staring at Alec before randomly saying how beautiful he is. Always with a smile that turns into a laugh when the other hits him for it.

And still Alec loved even that. And it was quite a shock when three months after Magnus first kissed him Alec figured out that he loves it all because it is Magnus. Because he loves Magnus.

It was an unacceptable thought that got him avoiding the other. Because he can't love him. No. He got too close. He let him come too close. Everything is too close and just no. He can't let himself be hurt like this. He can't. And he won't.

So he got to avoiding Magnus. But it only got him as far as a day.

"Are you avoiding me? Why are you avoiding me?" Magnus's voice was accusing when he cornered him by his locker after school but his eyes were just sad. Because he thought that he finally got Alec, that he finally got him to open up and he did. He has been talking more and smiling and just walking with his head up for the first time since Magnus met him. He really did open up. But then why is he avoiding him? He thought Alec liked him back. Actually he was sure of it. So why?

"It doesn't matter." The blue eyed boy answered, looking at the floor rather than Magnus and trying to walk away only to be pushed back against the locker a little more harshly then intended.

"It does. I love you and I want to know why you're avoiding me. At least give me reason. Please." He was downright begging and he knew it but didn't care.

He doesn't care because he really does love Alec and it's something that he is not used to. At first Magnus just knew that he liked the boy. He was attracted to him from the get go but he also wanted to help the other. He wanted to help him because he could see that there was much more to the boy then even he himself knows.

But as it is with every brick that was broken and every smile and word he got out of the other, every kiss, it all made 'I like you' turn into 'I love you' pretty fast. He hasn't said it though. Not wanting to scare the boy he adores the most away. He hasn't said it once. Not until now.

"You don't mean it." Alec's voice was quiet when he replied, still refusing to look at the other because he doesn't mean it. He can't mean it. "No one loves me. And you're going to leave just like everyone else always does so please leave me alone."

"I won't." Magnus was quick to argue, grabbing Alec's arm as he tried to walk away again, but this time instead of pushing him into the lockers he pulled him close. Hugging the others body to his own in an attempt to keep him there. "Just listen please." He whispered and felt the other still in his embrace before continuing. "I love you. I really do love you darling. I love everything about you and everything that is you. I love every part of you I managed to set free for everyone to see and I can't wait to find more. I want to know everything. I want to see how you look like sick or sad or just so happy you don't know what to do with yourself. I want to make you that happy. So please just…Just let me be there. Know that I will never leave. Never in my life will I leave you. I will always be there. If you call at two am I will pick up the phone. I won't leave I promise, so let me stay. Will you?"

…

Five years. That's how long it has been. Three since he finished school. So many years has passed and in all those years something so unimaginable happened.

He stayed.

"Morning." A deep sleepy voice could be heard in the early morning, rays of the still rising sun lingering on bare skin that was uncovered from the blanket during the night. Every morning. Always making the other smile slightly at hearing it before responding with a 'good morning' of his own.

Magnus really loved this to no end. He loved every morning because he always got to see that smile and the blue eyed boys bed head that made him look so adorable. He was like a puppy in the morning. He really is. And Magnus couldn't get enough of it.

But somehow Alec can't either. He smiled a lot now, becoming a different person he was always supposed to be and all thanks to Magnus. Because Magnus stayed. Magnus loves him and shows it every day.

Throughout the years Magnus got to saying the same thing every time Alec had doubts and even after he was finally convinced the other won't leave Magnus still continued because it made his love smile every time. And there are just a few things that are better than seeing that smile. All involving Alec of course but now's not the time to think about that. Now is the time to make Alec smile.

"I love you." Magnus whispered into the morning silence, planting a sweet kiss onto the others lips like he always does. Feeling as he moved closer into his embrace afterwards. "Always. I'll always be here in the morning. Always here with you, I promise."

"I know you will." Alec replied with a smile. Feeling happy and just content. "And I love you too you know."

Magnus laughed. "I know sweetcheeks." He said, kissing the top of the others head as he did and making him laugh with the nickname.

Alec loved his lazy life with Magnus. They have jobs and rent and bills, and yes it does get hectic sometimes and sometimes they fight but they also always make up. After every fight Magnus is still always there in the morning like he promises he always will be and Alec couldn't love the life he has more than he already does.

A lot changed in five years, he changed, but there is one important thing that stayed the same. His love for Magnus. That always stayed and always will.

He should have appreciated it more, he knows now. He should have done something. Anything. Everything. Because that night the phone rang as Alec watched TV, slowly dosing off on the couch.

The phone rang and when Alec answered his whole world came crumbling down because now he knew.

That morning…It was their last.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Ummm I'm sorry? Am I mean again? Oh help it. I hope you get what lifetime this is now. If not you will defenetly know in the next chapter that will also be the last. It will clear up things if you're confused or anything. Oh and please leave a review with your thought's. I wanna know what you thought of this because I hope you liked it._

_Anyway review my lovelies._


	4. Break Me

_Here is the final chapter. Hope you like it. You'll definitely know what lifetime this is afterwards. Enjoy._

A car crash.

Dead.

We're sorry for your loss.

Nothing we could do.

Dead on sight.

Hit his head too hard.

Dead.

Magnus.

Dead.

The mind of the black haired boy couldn't comprehend the words as minutes passed, hours, days…

Blurry days where he waited, waited for Magnus to come home. To walk through the door with a smile and a 'How was your day' like he always does. Or to be there in the morning next to Alec like he promised. Because he did promise. Magnus promised he will always be there in the morning. Always be there for Alec.

But then why isn't he? Why is Magnus's side of the bed vacant and cold every morning? Why isn't he there?

He's not dead. He can't be dead. Alec knows that. He can't be dead because he promised. Magnus promised!

…

The day was cold, wind blowing hard and cold on the people walking through the streets below. Ripping off leaves and branches from trees with its force. It definitely wasn't the kind of weather that you would want to be outside for.

It was like this for days now though. Maybe even weeks. The boy looking through the window couldn't remember.

He was a black haired boy. A boy with rustled hair and sleepy blue eyes as he watched the outside form the warmth of his bed. He hasn't been outside for days after all and doesn't plan on doing otherwise any time soon. It's not worth it anyway.

It's warm in the apartment. Safe.

It looked like the sun will peak out soon though, the sky getting just that little bit brighter. Seeing it made the boy smile for a second before he felt arms wrapping around his waist and pull him back against the body that was lying beside him. A body as bare as his own.

"Why are you awake so early Alec? Do you want to go out?" The deep and oh so familiar voice whispered, making Alec smile brighter. Hearing that voice always made him smile brighter.

"No. Why would I want that? I'm perfectly fine right here." He turned to face the other, but not before glancing at the window once more to see the sun disappear behind the clouds again. It was like it was never there in the first place. But it doesn't matter anyway.

"Good." Magnus smiled and Alec's heart skipped a beat. How he loved seeing that smile.

But it also reminded him of something. Something hazy and unfocused. He couldn't remember what though. It must have been dream.

…

"I dreamt it again." Alec spoke as they cuddled on the couch, listening to thunder roar and rain pour outside. The weather was so bad that the power cut out, beathing the room in darkness so they had to light up candles. It was nice actually. Just the two of them surrounded by candles and listening to the lighting storm that was going on outside. Alec found it very nice.

"The white room?" Magnus asked lazily even though he was concerned himself. Alec has been having a lot of these nightmares lately and he didn't like how scared the other was after every one of them.

"Yes. You're dead there Magnus. They say you're dead and I'm crazy. I don't like it. I don't want you to be dead." It was a broken whisper of a broken boy and Magnus couldn't help but feel the need to reassure him as he pulled the other closer and felt him burry his head onto his chest. He hated seeing his love like this.

"I can't be dead. I'm right here, see. You can feel me holding you. It was just a dream nothing more, okay? I would never leave you. Not even by death. I promised you after all didn't I?" Magnus reassured Alec to which he nodded but still felt shaken even if he was feeling a little better at the others words.

Magnus is right though. It's stupid to be shaken by a dream. It's just a dream.

"You're right." Alec spoke again after a few more minutes, tilting his head up to kiss the other to which he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

"No! What are you doing? Let go of me!" A blue eyed screamed as four nurses held him down on the bed, trying to get him to drink something. But he won't. He won't drink whatever they want. He needs to find Magnus. Where is Magnus? "I need to go! Let go! I need to find Magnus! Where is Magnus? I don't belong here! Let me go!"

It took a few more minutes of struggling and the others trying to calm him down and explain that he is in a mental hospital and they are here to help not hurt him before a syringe was brought and something was shot into his blood stream. Something that made him pass out almost immediately.

But not for long after he woke up again and the yelling and screaming started once more. Because he can't see Magnus. There is no Magnus and he needs to be here because he promised he will be there every morning. He promised but these people are keeping them apart.

Why are they keeping Magnus away from him?

Days passed with shouting filling the room, weeks and bloody scratch marks appeared on the wall, months...he stopped waking up that much and after a few more ended up in a sort of a coma that the doctors couldn't understand.

And finally when a year passed Izzy and Jace stopped coming. Because their brother is gone. Left trapped in his own head. Unable to face reality.

He was gone. But never forgotten by them. Even as he never awoke again they never forgot.

Never forgot the brother that they lost to him himself.

…

"Do you think sometimes that this is not real? That all of this just doesn't exist?" Alec asked sleepily as he watched the wind howl outside.

"Of course not. Why do you ask that?" Magnus answered confused, not understanding where Alec got that silly idea.

"I sometimes feel like it. I feel like it after the nightmares about the white room." Came Alec's reply and Magnus sighed. He had the nightmare again.

"Don't worry about the nightmares darling. This is real. Trust me. The rain outside is real, you are real and I am real." He empathized the last part by cherishing the others cheek, making Alec lean into the touch and smile.

"You're right. It's a stupid thing to think." The other agreed, so close to falling asleep in Magnus's arms.

"It's not stupid, it's just not true." Magnus kissed his loves forehead, pulling him close. "Go to sleep now. This is all real don't worry."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

…

There is a person in a hospital room long forgotten. There for years and many more.

Left forgotten and alone.

Always alone.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Well okay true I doubt you liked this but hey at least now you know what lifetime this is. Please don't kill me. This needed to be written. Also this was the last chapter so no more. Even with everything I still kind of liked writing it. I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter and the fic in all though. Always love those._

_So review my lovelies._


End file.
